


Breezeblocks

by stxrs



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Human Experimentation, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Mutant Powers, Near Death Experiences, Reggsy - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrs/pseuds/stxrs
Summary: In other words, Eggsy Unwin goes missing during a mission in Romania. What Roxy seems to notice, is that he is acting strange.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Roxy Morton | Lancelot, Merlin & Roxy Morton | Lancelot, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Gary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is missing. And Roxy can't really cope with that while she's in love with him.

It started when he went missing. He and Roxy were both sent to Romania for the same mission, except in different cities, given different branches of the same association. Eggsy’s mission was to infiltrate, while Roxy was to detect possible academics and scientists associated with the association. All Kingsman knew for sure was their name, Court of the Supremes. It was a two month mission, for both of them. But from the start, Roxy had her doubts. In fact, before leaving, she had spoken to Merlin.

“I think I should go first, not Galahad. I can get information. It’s not logical to send someone in somewhere we have absolutely no clue about. I’ll question some scientists, send you the necessary material. Then Galahad can be in.”

“I asked about that to Arthur, Lancelot. So did Harry. It was no use. Harry even tried to replace him even though he’s still in recovery.”

“I understand.” She looked down for a second, quickly fixing herself up. “Anything I should keep in mind, then?”

“Yes.” Merlin moved closer to Roxy, firmly holding her shoulder to make his point. “Do you remember how Kingsman defines a partner?”

“As a knights one true confidant.”

“Good luck, Lancelot. Your jet will take off tomorrow.”

Roxy got nowhere with her investigations. It had been a month and a half, the ten people she questioned so far either ran away or killed themselves. Roxy had buried six bodies so far. On day fifty nine, Eggsy was pronounced missing after not contacting for a week. Roxy knew it. Roxy knew this was going to happen, and ever since day one of him not contacting, she broke more and more. Because even though she would never admit it, Lancelot had fallen for Galahad. It happened right after the incident of the Golden Circle, she had been severely injured after the collapse of the building, doctors claimed that it was a miracle for her to be alive.

Then, Eggsy visited, with a bouquet of the whitest lilies she has ever seen. He told her about Harry, Tilde leaving him, Charlie, the Statesman and the incidents in Poppyland. Roxy never knew why, it just happened. As he was talking, Roxy noticed something that was just so charming in his eyes and the way they change their shape as he went on and on with his talking. Suddenly, all she wanted to hear was his stories. During her recovery time of six months, Eggsy visited every night. Each time, he had something else in his hand. A movie, a magazine, snacks, books. . . In a night where she was quite high on morphine, Roxy had a blurry memory.

_"Eggsy?"_

_He stopped talking about the killer chimichanga recipe he had gotten from the Internet, then replied. "Yes, bruv?"_

_"Do you still have that book with you?"_

_"Do you mean the post apocalyptic one?"_

_Roxy had a love hate relationship with his taste in books and films. It was always something with the apocalypse, zombies, pandemics and stuff like that. Roxy preferred classics more._

_"M-hm."_

_"On a scale of one to then, how high are you Rox?"_

_"Thirteen."_

_Eggsy laughed, making Roxy smile bigger than she already was. "Can you read it to me?"_

_"Your wish is my command."_

_As he read and Roxy felt herself get lost in his voice instead of the story-of course she laughed at the puns-, she felt a pain in her abdomen. When she winced in pain, another thing she felt was his hand on hers. "Rox?"_

Just when she was after the eleventh scientist, she received the news. Arthur had ordered her to abort the mission and head back to England. Until Galahad was found, Roxy was ordered to lay low. So she did. Her days went by helping out Merlin in field and paper work. Most days, she worked late. That was the only way for her to appear professional, to appear as Lancelot. Some of the other knights still didn’t like the fact that she was a woman. No matter what, she would continue her work. 

And after leaving, she wouldn’t go to her place. She would go to Eggsy’s, she had a key. Harry never came back there, he chose to live in a small cottage in Oxford instead. The first time Roxy did this, she sobbed after closing the door behind her. She knew Eggsy would never love her this way, but they were both young when they were recruited. Eggsy was the first man she didn’t just like, he was the first man she truly loved. And he was gone, god knows enduring what. She kept on blaming herself. She should have offered him help. She should have done something, his mission was harder than hers. She should have done something other than sobbing in his shirt and missing him like crazy. Roxy just wanted Eggsy to be alright. She wanted her partner to be alive and here, telling her stories and bad jokes as they ate unhealthy food. Roxy always wanted him to cook something healthier for his sake, but he only knew junk recipes. It was okay though, because they were so good. At the moment, he was all she wanted.

After the fifth month of his disappearance, Roxy admitted to herself that she wasn’t feeling well. Because she started to never, ever leave the apartment. Instead, she would keep things untouched and clean, also cooked in case he were to walk in that door. Eggsy liked to think he was neat -was not- and he hated it when she cleaned the apartment since she was a neat freak, even though he was thankful.

Merlin sent her paperwork all the time. Harry gave her calls, tons of them. He would mention his worries about her, while expressing that she should be ready for anything she could hear.

_“Roxy, I know how close you two were. And I know. But you’re an agent. After your suspension is over, you have to do what you need to do. You’re a Kingsman.”_

Roxy appreciated Harry. Even in this situation, he still cared about her instead of blaming her unlike herself. She did, she knew he was as upset as she was; probably even more. Eggsy was like a son to him. However, she felt like each day that had passed without Eggsy gouged a hole in her stomach. She wanted his smile, his lovely smell, terrible puns and his drunken laugh. . . More than anything. At nights, she slept in his bed. At first it smelled like him, everything did, but now she was afraid to open his drawers because slowly; his presence was leaving. And she was left behind to watch it happening, every single day.

Days later, she went to fill in for Merlin. He was abroad, in America for a meeting with the Statesman. She had a lot to do, but she couldn’t complain. It would give her something to think about. As she organized some of the more recent files, her eyes caught the file she wrote after returning from Romania. She opened it up, looking at what she has found out. Even though there were no major information; as always, she made a column of the things that were certain.

One, the court has male and female members.

Two, they have certain country clubs they like to meet and dine in.

Three, they have a certain embrace when they hug. The right hand is always on the neck, but only four fingers are exposed. She observed that in all of them, even when they were embracing people that weren’t associated with the court.

Four, most members always travel in twos, rarely apart.

Maybe they had partners too. . . But it was a court. What she didn’t understand was the supreme part. A supreme meant something holy. This didn’t seem like somewhere religious, what did it stand for? She took some notes. Then after data entries, which took seven hours, she went home.

It was funny.

Home. She was there so long, she thought of his place when she thought of home. But it wasn’t.

Not without him.

When she entered the house, she laid the file on the coffee table and looked at the photographs more, feeling as if she was missing something. The fact that she just couldn’t grasp it- him- was killing her. She fell asleep of the couch, with the photographs all across the living room.

_A partner is a knights one true confidant._

Roxy woke up on the couch. She yawned silently, her throat burning with dehydration. From the light coming from the windows, she could tell it was still early morning. She walked towards the kitchen only to hear a sound. She fastened her steps, as she reached to the depths of tension. Finally, she stopped on her tracks when she saw the source of the sound.

Eggsy was having breakfast on the table, with the numbest face Roxy had ever seen in her whole life.

“Eggsy!” Roxy didn’t care how she felt, she just ran to him with all her strength. She embraced him, letting his scent fill her lungs that ached for him. He didn’t move a single hair. “How did you escape? Why didn’t you let anyone know?” She broke the hug, waiting for an answer. He looked down, not looking at her once.

“Eggsy?”

He got up, walking away.

“Eggsy? What are you doing?”

He kept walking.

“Eggsy?”

He turned towards her, facing her for the first time. He still looked like the same Eggsy, her Eggsy. But the way he looked at her. . . It was dreamlike, nothing like him. Roxy knew at that moment that he hadn’t seen the bad; he had seen the worst.

“Call me Gary.” He kept walking.

Eggsy only allowed his mother and the superior knights at Kingsman to call him that. Roxy tried it once, but he stopped talking to her for fifteen minutes.

“O-kay. . Where are you going? You need to rest! We need to inform the other knights!”

“I’ll be back,” And with that, he was out of her sight.

Roxy was left behind, once again. Torn in between. Was she supposed to inform the other knights? Was she supposed to follow him? She got angry at how dumbfounded she was. And she got angry at how much she loved Eggsy, because she was going to clean up; eat and then go to the facility to finish up early to see Eggsy.

As she locked the door, Eggsy’s eyes haunted her. But it was going to stay behind the door for now. If Eggsy didn’t want to talk about things now, Roxy was in no place to do it for him. She was going to keep it, and she was going to be by his side; no matter what. So it was, for now, going to be a normal day at work. A partner is a knights one true confidant.

_She may contain the urge to run away, but hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a Kingsman fic, for my favorite non canon couple. The rating may change as this processes. Anyway, I love this song and I love writing angst, so here you go. Thank you for reading so far, please let me know about your thoughts! x


	2. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is back in the field. Gary is adjusting.

She wasn’t staying at his place anymore, that was better for them both. He wanted space and even though she wanted to be there, she understood. Calling him Gary felt weird, calling him altogether was. She was constantly checking up on him, it was not that he never picks up; but he doesn’t say anything except for when Roxy asks if he needs anything. It’s always a no. She was back on the field, though. With Eggsy back, she felt that she finally had to drop the paperwork. The only time she and Eggsy had a long conversation was the night of his return, and that lasted about five minutes. Eggsy still answered whenever he wanted to, and in that five minutes; he only answered two of her questions. The first was: What happened?

It send shivers down her spine when he said, “Everything.”

It wasn’t just the word, it was the way his voice came out. It was fragile, bitter and like a stranger to her. This couldn’t be Eggsy. _Her Eggsy._ When she asked about when they were going to inform the knights, he said that he wanted to wait until he was ready. Roxy left her chair, walking towards him as she grasped her shoulders in a supporting manner. “Eg-Gary, at least, we should get you checked out. I know a couple of doctors who can work under the radar. And I’ll make some food and-“

Eggsy smirked, making her furrow her brows. “I think it’s time for you to go.”

Roxy grabbed her bag, not wanting to take this; specifically in front of him. She knew that he was hurting, obviously in need of therapy too; but if he wanted space, he was going to get it. It was his right. So Roxy was back at her own place, preparing for her mission tomorrow. Eggsy was probably at home, not reading bad books. Her mission was to seduce a young man named Seth Walker, have him take her into his home and to bug his house system and computers, if there were any. Merlin said that it was suspected that he was affiliated with them, the court. So she prepared herself, mentally, physically and technically for tomorrow. She already performed a background check, knowing what he liked. He loved brunettes, that was pure luck, a red dress that sticks to the curves of a woman, low cuts and curled hair. These weren’t so hard to gather. However, she just couldn’t get the sight of his eyes out.

Normally, his eyes would pull her in. They were inviting, warm, joyful. Now, they were stabbing. Emotionless, practically dead. Roxy wanted to be there for him. She didn’t care if he didn’t love him like she loved him, she just wanted to be there for him. For him to feel better. That was all she wanted. Was that too much?

Strangely enough, the ballroom was more crowded than she could ever imagine. She had been to plenty of these before, however this might have become the most crowded she had ever seen. But Seth wasn’t hard to spot with that slender body and his ginger hair. Her name for this, was Serena Bairde, the art consultant of millionaire William Reed. Merlin made sure that the word was spread about her and William Reed; so she was safe. She decided to move to a desk of art snobs to start a conversation and mingle, considering it was also in the sight of Seth. As she was listening to a lady in her forties talk about how terrible art has become nowadays, her eyes catch a glimpse that almost make her bright red lips go apart.

Eggsy stood a few desks away from him, laughing his arse off with one man and four other women. He seemed to talk non- stop, again and again without even breathing. His enthusiasm could lift forty rocks alone. He kept on gesturing happily at the artwork around, as if he had been drinking gallons of energy drinks. Roxy hasn’t seen him this happy in a long time. Especially considering his disappearance. The Eggsy he had seen before was long gone. The blankness, the dreamy expressions. . .But this wasn’t her Eggsy either. She knew.

She just _knew_.

“Hello.”

Oh. Hello, Seth. “Hello? Have me met?” Roxy asked, making a face as if she were trying to recognize him.

“I don’t think so. I would definitely remember meeting you.”

Roxy looked down smiling, becoming Serena. “I’m Serena. Serena Bairde.”

“Seth Walker.” He took her hand in his, kissing it smoothly yet firmly.

“Well, what do you do for a living, Seth?”

“I’m in data. It’s a growing industry, I have a health insurance company.”

“Are you only in healthcare or. . .?”

“No, no. The company is, but data is a very big field; specifically in this age. How about you?”

“Ah, I’m an art consultant. I work for William Reed, maybe if you know him?”

Seth’s face suddenly beamed. “No, we never met. But I heard about his fund raisers and chain hotels.”

“Yes, one opened in Tel Aviv last week.”

“How is being an art consultant though?”

“It’s eye opening, I’ll tell you that,” His eyes were on her with great interest.

“I just never thought I could do my dream job, fortunately William and I share similar tastes, so I just help him never miss out anything. He invests a lot in art, so it’s important, you know. The only thing I would complain about is just always being on call like a doctor. He calls, no matter how late or early, I’m there.” She pointed out sharply, very well creating her own escape door in any case.

Their talks got deeper, as the drinks got more, and when his eyes started to undress her; she just wanted to wait a little more. She loved certainties in her missions and she wasn’t going to stop until got it. She kept laughing at every stupid joke he told and sipped the expensive champagne along with him; knowing very well that he secretly wanted her to be a light head. Roxy never was.

The ballroom was filled with people dancing, so it was only a matter of time before he asked, she knew.

“May I have this dance, Miss Bairde?” Seth asked, firmly kissing her hand once again.

“Of course.” She smiled. “Lead the way.”

They just danced. It wasn’t really sensual, Seth kept talking about the time he jumped off a boat and she pretended to laugh, secretly praying that he would just get to his point. So she decided to ‘accidentally’ grind her outer thigh over his bulge. As if he had heard her prayers -and felt-, she noticed his hand traveling on her lower hip as he whispered the famous sentence in her hear.

“Would you like to go back to my place? It’s a few minute drive.”

She knew. “Definitely.”

Another thing she noticed was that he wouldn’t remove his hand until they were in his Lambo. Idiot. And another person who noticed that was none other than Gary Unwin, one of his brows lifted upwards.

Seth poured some scotch for them both, giving a tour of his house. So far, Roxy had bugged his entire home system; but she had to reach his main computer. “So, where does a data guy like you work?”

“Why do you ask?” Seth asked both defensively and flirty.

Roxy placed her scotch on the table and walked up to him, kissing him hungrily as her tongue explored his mouth with anticipation, while throwing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. As he reached for more, she backed up. “Oh, nothing. I just love office romances, don’t you?” Her hands went to his growing bulge, before she knew it; he was carrying her. She let him.

“This is where the magic happens,” She looked around the room. Just tons of textbooks on coding and approximately twenty laptops laid on the floor with one big PC on his work table. He locked the door. “Just in case my girlfriend gets early from Japan,”

Arsehole.

He pushed her against the desk, spreading her legs apart and kissing her as if he had never had sex before. Roxy had already planted the final bug. She backed away. “I want to show you something.” She said with an exciting voice. “Close your eyes.”

He did. She set up the memory loss option of her bracelet, then said “Open!”. And he was laying on the floor. She smirked, and after carrying him to his bed and destroying every single evidence that she was ever there; she left. Merlin picked her up.

Eggsy walked in his place, quickly hopping into the shower without losing time. He cleaned himself, patched his leftover wounds, and shaved everything off. It was too bad. He didn’t find what he wanted today, neither.

Gary Unwin was now what people may prefer to call a night owl. To function, he needed three hours of sleep exactly. Not much or less. Both less or much sleep were a waste of time. He was searching, and he needed to function properly until it was complete. At daytime, he was driving and shopping, to make this house meet his needs. For now, it was incomplete, in fact he had thrown out so much useless things so far, and the house had three spare rooms now. It had to be complete before his search was over. That was his only purpose for his life at the moment, for his search to be complete. Then would come another, but that would be a problem then.

At nights, however, he was outside. He moved with the flow, he became what people wanted him to be. He became “Fun Gary,” or “Handsome Gary,” or “That one charming guy,” based on what people wanted. He could see them so clearly now. Now that he wasn’t human, things were a lot better, easier. He now had a purpose. He had power. He had knowledge, everything someone with a little brains would want to have.

Gary Unwin was no longer human. He was one of the Supremes.

And each supreme had to have another supreme as a companion. After his transfer and raising, he was let go of without any other notification. Two supremes had to act as one, thus completing each other and if not; if, for example, his search wouldn’t reach any results he was going to be dead within a year before even having the gift of life as a supreme. All the knowledge, power and the idea of serving to a purpose. . . It was just beautiful, “But not by yourself.” As Rebekah said while he was leaving.

A lot of people hated the world nowadays, but he loved it. With his brain fully expanded and his intelligence on peak; he could learn everything. In Romania, the court taught him the miracle of medicine, the strength of engineering, the beauty of literature, and so on. . . He could learn what people spent their lives to know in weeks. He was ten times stronger than he was before. He could heal easily. His senses were enhanced already, that was how he could tell apart humans from supremes, for instance. (The heartbeats were different.) He could be anything he wanted to be. It only went upwards. But the priority was to find a supreme. The ball was filled with them. He counted, out of all six hundred and eight guests, fifty were supremes. He met almost all.They were what they were, what he was. But that wasn’t enough. Rebekah, his significant supreme (Mentor of a raised Supreme), had told him that he was going to feel a bond with his companion. She said that it was just in the nature. That was how he was supposed to know. She told her that he would know.

His eye caught a scar below his neck.

_“What are you doing to me? Please -“_

He used to flinch with the memory of the electricity running down his body. He didn’t now. He knew that it was for something bigger than him.

_“Let me die. . . Please let me die. .”_

His pleads now felt like a distant memory. So did the medication.

He left his shower to fix himself up a quick breakfast, it was only four in the morning. He was going to meet with the biomedical guy at seven. He no longer had unhealthy meals, so the first thing he did on his first day here was to remove every junk in the house. He took some of the bread he made the other day, and started to make himself some eggs while having a bite.

As he broke the eggs, his mind went to Roxanne. She kept on calling him, wanting to know where he was, what he was doing. . . It wasn’t that he didn’t remember her. He just didn’t have time for her. He didn’t have time for anyone, specifically someone who would take his time; but this girl kept appearing anywhere he went. At first, he thought that she was following him. Before the ball, he had seen her in a couple of shops he went in, but then understood that it really was a consequence. He wasn’t paranoid, after all. But the ball. . . That was not about him, to her, it was about who she went home with, in that intoxicating dress. It wasn’t him after all, why should Gary care? He was now a supreme, he had the upper hand, forever. She never served to his purpose, maybe it was time that they were finally apart from each others lives. Even though the memories of her from his previous life were warming to remember, he was changed now. She looked that way too. She wasn't his to care about. She would stop calling after a while, he knew. And after a while, he would let the Kingsman pronounce him dead. And she would have her own life, _without_ him. 

Now, he was a supreme. And he was going to find his companion.

He would rather die, and god knew, he was going to be.

_Citrezene your fever's gripped me again, never kisses all you ever send are fullstops._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in this fandom for years yet i feel like a newbie since it's my first time writing... how do i fix being a shy mess
> 
> anyway, i may need to increase the chapter number later but im excited while writing this! it's really an adrenaline rush because i wrote this instead of a research paper. anyway, please let me know about your thoughts!


	3. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Merlin notice something. Gary has an epiphany.

Her missions went on, but most days for now, things were more eventless. She would visit the HQ, do some paperwork, train and mostly investigate instead of field work. Roxy was never one with a preference, but she always loved solving a good mystery better than wrestling with morons. And her current obsession? It was the Court of the Supremes. However, this puzzle was driving her a little crazy because she had insufficient material. Yes, she had photographed evidence of a couple of them walking by, the embraces and the clubs they preferred but that simply couldn’t be enough. Also, they rarely left any traces behind, they were smarter than that. But just, why would they steal the health data of four billion people? Another thing Roxy noticed was that some of the members of the court lived among the elite, there were a lot of famous Romanian philanthropists and entrepreneurs, such as Rebekah Balan or Adrien Stefan, which was often not a good sign; specifically remembering V-Day. So she decided to look at the photos Eggsy had shot, he had sent some of them before his disappearance.

Eggsy. Sometimes she forgot about him altogether, but it just nudged her from the back of her mind. It’s been almost two months since he got back, and Roxy understood, he needed space and time. But god fucking damn it, he could at least form full sentences when she called. She now called a few times a week instead of doing it daily. She had actually befriended the neighbor for him to let her know of his actions, she knew it wasn’t ethical, but Harry’s old security system was too hard to crack and Eggsy was completely offline. And being his friend, it felt weird to track him in his house.

But according to the neighbor, he was often out at night time while he never left the house during the day. Roxy couldn’t figure him out, did he hate her? Did he blame her for not interfering? Or was he really just unstable? Either way, she found herself worrying. The neighbor had also mentioned big purchases and constant mails addressed to him, so it just made her suspicions go wilder. Eggsy used to be alive all the time, he was full of life. She could read it from his eyes, every day and night. Even when things were at it’s worse, they beamed with hope. But now, they were just gone. She knew it was bizarre, but when he looked at _her_ , there was no light.

Although there was something on the ball night, there was that light; brighter than she had ever seen. It could almost blind her, but something was wrong. He was off and she just wanted to be with him, she wanted to be there. She wanted to be with the man she loved, the one she knew for years, the one she had fallen for. Perhaps that was too much to ask, wasn’t it?

After giving Harry a call, she went back to the task in front of her. She searched the database for anything Eggsy sent back in Romania until his communication broke, but her lips were apart when she spotted that there was nothing. She tried again, and again. Nothing. She ran a server maintenance, then tried again. Nothing. This was impossible. After the incident with Charlie, the system was much more stronger, Merlin even experimented with systems more advanced than Poppy’s. She let Merlin know, who was much more calmer than her, surprisingly. Perhaps because of running from one cyber crisis to another all the time.

“No traces. . .” Merlin sighed out.

“None?” Roxy asked, biting into her nail while walking around the room.

“Not a single trace.”

“What does this mean, Merlin?”

“Do you remember when KGB went after our servers?”

“They couldn’t.” Roxy replied, distressed.

Merlin turned around his chair. “Exactly.” This was bigger than they had thought.

Much bigger.

“And the fact that we can’t trace them means that they can be in, now or for god knows how long.”

“It’s been seven months since I came back,” Roxy came into a realization. “We were like an open book to them.”

Merlin was still checking out. “Your reports are gone too.”

“Is anything else gone?”

“No.”

They knew. They had Eggsy and they knew about her. Weren’t they also aware of the bugs she planted in Seth’s house? That she was still after them?

“We backed up the data we received from Seth’s house, right?”

“Both in two different drives and physically. Why?”

“Check those records.”

“They’re gone.”

“Merlin, they have everything we have on them. They might also have everything we have. We have to get to the bottom of this before another Poppyland incident.”

Merlin fixed his glasses. “I’ll try to arrange a meeting with the other knights.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Perhaps. But wait by the phone, will you?”

“Yes. Of course.” Roxy started to walk away, with the idea that just hit her head.

“Where to?”

“I need to pay someone a visit.”

When Eggsy opened the door, he expected to see his package that would arrive. But instead, there she stood, Roxanne. Her hair wasn’t like it’s usual straight look, it looked better with her natural waves caressing her shoulders. Her eyes looked straight into his, something people rarely did nowadays, even other supremes. Her eyes told him that she was tense, yet her body looked like it had no idea. Her brows were furrowed, as if she was a child who was being taken to somewhere she didn’t want to be.

“What do you want?” He asked bitterly, not forgetting that time as a matter of fact, was precious.

“Hello, _Gary_.” Roxy replied, sarcastically. “Can I come in? It’s important.”

“What is it?”

“I think we’re hacked. Again.”

“Come in.” He faked concern. She walked past him, leaving a trail of her scent behind. He was taken aback with it’s intensity. He walked behind her.

Roxy walked into the house, which had seemed to change greatly. She was taken aback from the new furniture, all the boxes around the rooms, the painted walls and the new shelves filled with new books that had nothing about zombies. “I see that you’ve been busy.” She exclaimed.

“You could say that. Would you like some coffee or tea?”

“Coffee would be nice,” She nodded, as she walked to the bookshelf. “May I?” She gestured towards one of the books.

“Yes.”

She walked to the kitchen with the book still in her hand. “When did you get so interested in anatomy?”

“A while ago.”

Roxy sat down and received her mug, viewing him as he took a sip. He furrowed his brows. “What?”

“Nothing. I zoned off.”

He could hear her heartbeats. They felt nostalgic, yet brand new.

“Now, a spy of all people shouldn’t be doing that.”

She smiled. “Merlin and I noticed today. Both yours and my mission reports of Romania are gone. Along with data from another mission of mine,”

“You did another mission while investigating the court?” He asked, with full interest.

“You could say that. The thing is, the system couldn’t trace them, everything on the cyber field—They probably have it.” She explained. “The agents, our names, addresses, health checks, birthdays, scores, you name it.”

He took another sip. “What now?”

“Merlin is arranging a meeting for tomorrow, but I’ll be on call. . .” She stopped for a second before continuing, sighing. “I know that you have been. .” She looked around again, noticing many other differences in the kitchen. “Overwhelmed. But I was just going to ask if you had anything on paper.”

He thought for a second. Yes, he did have things on paper. Hell, he had photographs from his process of becoming a supreme, laying on the beds, inspected by doctors. . . These were all in his experiment file, which he had right upstairs. However, he also had his mission file too. Before Rebekah was his significant supreme, she was the one he followed. Being in the court, he assumed that his file would be much more informative then Roxy’s, although he couldn’t share that with a non-supreme human.

“They were taken,” He looked down at his cup to stop himself from focusing on her heartbeats. It was just too damn loud.

Roxy sighed. “Alright. Then-“ She was interrupted with a call. He raised his head rapidly.

“This is Lancelot.”

“You have?” She asked. He stared at the corners of her iris as it got enlightened by the sun rays that escaped from the jalousie. “I’m on it.” She hung up.

“I have to go. Just let me grab my- Hey, have you been bleeding?” Her eyes caught countless the white rags that had been painted by his blood, greatly widening.

He was. Constantly. Each and every goddamn hour. But it wasn’t that his wounds were still there, it had been months after all. But he kept having nosebleeds every day ever since the transfer was complete. Rebekah had said even though he now had an enhanced immune system that was capable of healing itself, he was going to have head and muscle aches, occasional nausea, extreme hunger and nosebleeds.

“It’s not just adjusting,” She had mentioned. “You have a year to find a companion. These will get worse as time passes, turn into other symptoms. When you get your companion, you’ll fully become a supreme. Your immune system will thrive, eliminating all the symptoms.”

“Yes.”

She walked to him with fast steps before he could answer, cupping his face in her hands. “What happened?” He had never seen her so close to him after his transfer. Her features were much more noticeable because of his sight, he could see each pore, each movement and each blink of those eyes. It was almost a peaceful sensation, with each of her fingers on his face. Her lips were apart as she waited for an answer, it made him notice the small mole beneath her thick lips.

He pushed her away slowly, as he took her hands in his. “Just nosebleeds. I’m going to be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

He looked deep inside her eyes. “Yes,” He bit his upper lip. “I have a hunch.”

“Are you leaving? Assuming that was Merlin.” He added.

She sighed in defeat. “Yes. I’m going to revisit the mission I told you about.”

“Not heading back to Romania, are you?” That was a little defensive. He noticed that she did noticed too.

“No, it’s not that. The one after it. I went after one of the data scientists after the ball, not that you would know.” She spat with a hint of sadness in her voice, without looking at him. She hated blaming him for this. It was normal that he wasn't normal, but she just hated being helpless at being there for him. He was not doing well and she couldn't do anything about it; it was killing her to not see that gleam in his eyes again.

“I’ll walk you out.”

The walk to the door was quiet. Roxy hated it. It didn’t used to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She turned around, holding back tears. Before he could fight, Roxy hugged him, holding him as tight as she could. His scent was the same as before, and it was slowly filling her lungs. This was Eggsy, her Eggsy; but it wasn’t. Almost was just never enough, and she didn’t know what to do; just like him in the present moment. Her hair touched his neck, while both her hands were tightly located on his lower back. The scent was so intense, it reminded him of a mix of vanilla and coconuts. He took in a deep breath, as he felt her heartbeats on his own chest, then sighed. He shook his head, slowly pushing her away. “You’re late.”

Roxy nodded in sadness. “I certainly am.”

As she started to walk away to her car, Eggsy watched her go, each of her movements. The way she fixed her hair from falling over her eyes, swayed her hips while walking, the way she walked, how delicate she did all of that. . . Eggsy was supposed to get back to finishing the house. Building a new life took time, something he didn’t have much of. But while watching her trying to find her keys, he wondered where she was going to go. Was she going to go somewhere with a supreme? Was it going to be just another investigation? Was it going to be something to trace the court? He bit his lower lip, his mind wandering. It was probably nothing, they didn’t know anything major—Yet. Being someone who had worked with her in the past, he knew that she was quite smart for a non-supreme. He closed the door. He had better things to do, plus, they could never even get close to the court’s secrets. He was supposed to be calm.

He walked back to the living room. Calm. _Gary Unwin was calm._

Merlin had informed her that Seth was out of the city for the week according to one of his sources. So with correct precautions, Roxy was going to break into his house to search the computers for unusual activity. It was going to be easy, Merlin had promised. He pointed out that they only needed to get a grasp of what they were dealing with. According to him, they might have somehow used to bugs to get into their system, which made the whole process more unbelievable.

_“ **You’re unbelievable, Eggsy Unwin**. Do you know that?”_

_He watched her approach him from his bed, making an attempt to get up._

_“Don’t you dare.” She held his shoulders, tight. “If you think you’re going anywhere, you are mistaken.”_

_“Rox, I can’t. I broke my leg.”_

_“You also almost drowned, moron. I told you to flee the scene! So did Merlin!”_

_“Well, that isn’t my fault, ‘luv. **I like to** **finish what I start**. You know that.”_

She scanned the entire lot before going into the study, because if she wasn’t a perfectionist for once, she’d be damned. It seemed clean, and appeared as if someone truly hadn’t been home for a couple of days. As she reminisced the night the first arrived here as she passed through the large corridor, she gathered all her focus, and walked in the study; directly aiming the main computer first. It would probably have a few security walls. Good thing she had help. She started to reach the flash drive in her pocket, however, she was taken aback when she saw a body under the table.

Roxy lost her breath for a millisecond, then took a look at the body.

It was Seth. And he looked like he had been this way for a while. She tried to connect to Merlin immediately, but none of her communication devices seemed to work. This didn’t happen the last time she was there, then her eyes widened with the realization.

This was a trap.

This was before she felt a cold metal sensation in the back of her head. She let out a breath, then turned around slowly. The man was partly bald, perhaps forty, and blonde. His face was still, their eyes were locked into each other. “I always loved theatrical effects, don’t you?”

She proceeded to get a grip of the gun by kicking his lower abdomen, while this partly worked since it gave her time to throw the gun away; this man didn’t seem like he was a quitter. Neither was she, as she dodged his fists and took out her own gun, pointing it to his head. “I’m not a fan of drama, I’m afraid.”

He hissed. “Enjoyed the surprise?”

“You let out the tip, didn’t you?”

“It took you a while to figure out. But I’ll give it to you, it took us a while to trace you. You’re a lot harder to catch up on, unlike your friend Galahad. That was his code name, wasn’t it?”

Roxy pressed her gun in the middle of his forehead firmly, playing dumb. “What did you do to him? Where is he?”

He shook his head both ways. “You see us as villains, don’t you?”

“We let him go. It’s not up to us anymore. It’s all up to him now.”

“What are you talking about?” Roxy pressed the gun with more force, trying to get an answer. “What did you do to him?”

“We only made him better. Stronger.” Roxy furrowed her brows, finger still on the trigger. “We’re not sadists. Our techniques are a little questionable, I’ll admit. But we’re not villains. . . However, you did cause me to kill one of our most qualified data scientists. We’re not villains, but it’s not like we’re gullible.”

He then pushed the gun and grabbed her by the arm in an inhuman speed, then processed to hold her down, gripping her arm tightly; leaving her arm in his mercy completely. Roxy couldn’t believe his force, it took him barely a second to get out of gunpoint and turn her around. She couldn’t even move, and he was using one arm only, pressing her on the floor with great force.

“You know what they say, dear Lancelot. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. . . But you cost me a life.”

He turned her around, then grabbed her by her throat without any trouble, proceeding to lean her against the wall, her foot dangled above the floor. “Don’t worry, though. I told you, we’re not sadists.” He smiled, his hands going through her hair in a paternal way, petting them. “You’ll fall asleep, soon enough.”

As she struggled to get out of his grip, kicking, yelling, scratching and even biting his hands; Roxy was slowly losing each breath. Roxy Morton knew that she was going to die in these foreign hands, but didn’t stop trying until only her last bits of oxygen were left in her system. With her body slowly failing her, she managed to ask. “What. . Are you?”

The last thing she would remember was “I’m a supreme, Lancelot.” A kind smile, one of the kindest ones she had ever seen as a matter of fact, and footsteps.

The man dropped his smile once she had lost her consciousness, and went on to make sure, only to notice the familiar silhouette standing next to the door. He dropped Roxy on the floor, the noise echoing through the whole room, then started to walk towards him.

“Gary, what are you doing here?”

Eggsy’s eyes were located on Roxy’s laying form, while he tried to hear the beats, they were faint as expected; but there. As the man noticed this, he asked again. “Or should I say Galahad?”

He faced him this time, with all his calmness. “That won’t be necessary, Sebastian.”

“I recall that the court gave you money to let you go anywhere, even the fucking Bahamas. Just why did you choose your old home?”

He shrugged. “I used to think that I did it because I respected my past, and because of my love for England.”

“Used to?” Sebastian pointed out.

“Yes.” He walked towards him. “ _Used to._ ”

Sebastian sighed. “Why are you here, Gary?”

"I've had _an epiphany_ , I think you could say that. According to court law, you can’t kill a supreme, is that correct?” He asked.

“Yes.” Sebastian instinctively answered, being in the court for fifteen years.

“While I was being schooled in the court with newcomers, along with your son, I learned a lot about court laws-And history. The court was founded in 1912, only recruiting pureblood supremes, the ones who were born that way. At that time, only those existed anyway. According to the supreme nature, every supreme had to have a companion to live; Rebekah-who was also your significant supreme- had taught us that supremes had different powers, different races, nations, genes but regardless of their background, that was the only things supremes had in common: Having a companion.”

“During the history teachings, Rebekah mentioned the first exception in 1964 in the pure blood supremes. John Wellington from the High Supreme Court of New York had a human companion. Of course, back then, turning humans into supremes was an unknown concept, stated as a sample of evolution in our kind. But in the International Great Court’s statement, the two could be companions. Still, while searching for companions, a lot of supremes first assume that it will be a fellow supreme. When the needs are the same, it just becomes significantly easier. But forty percent of the populations companions turn out to be human. Rebekah actually researched that herself. After John, more and more human companions were reported; some romantic companionships even, causing hybrid children to be born; but killing human mothers because their bodies couldn’t handle it. Therefore, a lot of supremes died too. Rebekah told me that this killed almost a hundred thousand supremes. Then the Court ordered research to be done in converting humans into supremes until the first results were seen in 1987, starting with Rebekah, who seemed to give birth to two other supremes without being killed. Then human companions worldwide started to become fully functioning supremes, not pure blood, but without hurting the patriarchy. Then it became a law for all human companions to become supremes, our second strictest law, right after the law that clearly states that a human companion, in any condition, can't be killed by a supreme."

“Where are you going with this?” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

He smirked. “Right here: You’re not going to kill my companion, you arrogant bastard.”

_**"You’re unbelievable, Eggsy Unwin**."_

_Do you know, where the wild things go, they go along to take your honey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haley told me that harry's house was destroyed in tgc but i liked it so i wanted to keep the location for eggsy. so no haley, i didn't forget, and this chapter is for you.
> 
> for anyone who is definitely not haley: thank you for reading!


End file.
